It's time to pay
by Burnsidegirl
Summary: Steve's gone and Claire is very upset. Claire and the RE cast go to find him and incounter an old enemy that may become a new friend. A ClaireSteve.
1. Painful Memories

Its time to pay  
  
This story was a request from one of my friends at  
school. It's a weird combo on some parts. Steve/Claire,  
Chris/Alexia, Carlos/Jill, and Ada/Leon Billy/Rebecca.  
Hope ya like it!!! I don't own RE  
  
Painful memories  
  
Claire laid on her bed and tried to sleep. It had been  
the longest year of her life. (1 year ago......) Her  
mind sort of trailed. Hot tears came to her eyes,  
stinging uncontrollably as she tried to keep them in.  
She heard a knock on her door. She tried to control her  
voice so it wouldn't break as she spoke. "Come in" Leon  
slowly walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Claire, I was wondering if you needed to talk."  
  
(That's one thing I don't need to do) She thought to  
herself. "Sure" She lied.  
  
"Your brother told me a little about a boy named Steve,  
who was he and what happened while you were gone" Leon  
said as soft and gentle as he could. At the name Steve,  
tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's alright if you  
don't....."  
  
Claire cut him off. "No it's alright"  
  
"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Steve was another  
prisoner on the island. His father tried to steal the  
virus and sell it to the highest bidder. His dad was  
caught, his mother... killed, and he was also captured.  
He'd been at the prison at least 6 months all he told me  
is he heard about Raccoon before he was taken. Well he  
helped me and all the time I thought he was just another  
troubling tag along. Man..... was I wrong. The first 12  
hours together I thought of him as a kid, a boy trying  
to show me he could act manly."  
  
"I was really wrong about that one too. When we got off  
the island he looked at me and smiled and no kid  
could've looked at me the way he did. She sighed. Well  
anyway the plane went into auto pilot and took us to an  
Antarctica Umbrella base. That's when we began to get  
close. He tried to protect me from a creature and I  
thought it killed him when it knocked him off the edge  
of a platform. I killed the creature and I heard him  
call my name. He was alive and I was so happy to see his  
face!! But when I pulled him back over he told me he was  
sorry."  
  
"He risked his life for me and he was sorry?! I hugged  
him and told him he could get the next one. Little did I  
know what the next one would be. We were in a snow cat  
and a huge tentacle came out of no where and ripped  
through the cat. Then everything went black. I awoke to  
my brother holding me. I smiled and he told me we needed  
to leave quickly. That's when I remembered Steve. My  
brother and I were going up the stairs to find him when  
Alexia came out riding that stupid tentacle thing. It  
separated me and Chris and then I heard Steve scream out  
in pain. I looked at my brother and ran to help Steve. I  
went down a long black corridor and there he was  
strapped to chair"  
  
"I unstrapped him but there was still a huge axe in  
front of him. I touched him and noticed he was unusually  
warm but I didn't pay any attention to it. He twitched  
and opened his eyes. He began to speak to me about what  
Alexia had done to him when he suddenly stopped. He said  
my name and it turned it to an angry growl. He began to  
change into a creature and I wanted to run but I was  
frozen, I just couldn't move. He picked up the axe  
easily and I remembered how to move. I ran as fast as my  
legs would carry me. I hopped under a grid separating  
us. Then another tentacle came out of the walls. It  
rapped around me and I struggled in it. Then he broke  
through and he lifted the axe and then swung. It was  
only inches away from my skull when he said my name and  
cut the thing rapped around me."  
  
She began to cry. "It..it hit him in the stomach and  
he..he flew back into a wall and I could hear the bones  
crack as he hit. The thing had dropped me and Steve  
changed back and I ran to his side. He told me he was  
sorry and HE saved me he shouldn't have been sorry for  
that. I should've been the one sorry I'm the one that  
got him into all this trouble. He also said he was  
glad..that Chris came and then...he said he wasn't going  
to make it." She hugged her self tightly trying to hold  
herself together. "I knew he wouldn't in my heart but I  
just didn't want to hear him saying he will die soon  
because of me. It's my entire fault. And..and then he.he  
told me he was glad he met me and that he...he loved me  
and then his chest fell and he took his last breath and  
his chest didn't rise again."  
  
"Steve Burnside the man I had come to... TO LOVE WITH  
ALL MY HEART AND EVERY THING WITHIN ME HAD DIED IN MY  
ARMS!!! IT WAS MY FAULT!!!" She screamed. She burst out  
crying she just couldn't hold it in any longer. Leon  
hugged her and held on as he heard whispers from Claire  
saying. "I never even got to say goodbye. I just wish I  
could've."  
  
He rocked her back and fourth comforting her thinking to  
himself (Darn you UMBRELLA you've done this to her and  
now you will pay with everything you have. I'll make  
sure of it.)  
  
Did you like it? I didn't do really anything to it since  
last time just made it a little more readable. P.S.: R&R 


	2. There's Still Hope

It's Time to Pay  
  
This is part 2 of It's time to pay. This should be just about as long as the first one. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
There's still hope  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire cried herself to sleep in Leon's arms. Leon gently laid her down and walked out of the room and left to find Chris. He knew how upset Claire was because he had once felt her pain. "Ada..." He quietly whispered to himself feeling himself about to weep he tried to think of something else. (I need to stick to the subject.) He thought. (I need to go to Chris's house and ask him when our mission is. It will truly be pay back time. Umbrella's screwed with our lives enough. They've killed a countless number of innocent people, destroyed hopes and dreams, they're just..it all needs to end and if not today soon..I hope.)  
  
He arrived a Chris's house and knocked on the door. "Come in. It should be unlocked." He heard Chris yell from somewhere inside. Leon walked in and found the house was a wreck. Papers on UMBRELLA were all over the place, empty pizza boxes were laying on the floor, and garbage was all over the place.  
  
"Yikes Chris what happened. Looks like a Hunter got in here and tore up the place." Leon said with a smile on his face. Chris came out of his computer room and looked at the floor. He didn't even realize how bad it looked.  
  
"Whoa hehe. Sorry bout that... So what do ya need?"  
  
Leon's expression changed to serious as did his tone. "I came here to ask you about the mission. When are we leaving?"  
  
  
  
"We should be leaving soon...Oh and how is my little sister? How's Claire?" Chris asked.  
  
"She seems to be getting worse. She has even begun blaming herself for Steve's death" Leon said softly.  
  
"I see, well she may feel a little better if she saw this." Chris held out a piece of paper Leon looked at it and it read.  
  
Steven Zachariah Burnside *Author notes: I have no idea where I got the idea for the middle name it just sounded nice* Age: 17. Blood type: O.Weight:187 lbs. Height: 5'7. I.D.: WFD2872.  
  
  
  
No where on the page did it say deceased. "But how can we be sure I mean he only died 1 month ago?" Leon asked wondering if this was the truth. Chris pointed to something.  
  
"Look at the update day. It says right here, Jan. 26, 1999. It was updated yesterday" Chris said with a confident smirk.  
  
"Thanks Chris and call when the date to leave is confirmed." Leon ran out the door and into his car. (Claire will be so happy when she sees this)  
  
He arrived at Claire's house as quickly as he could and ran out of his car into the house and saw Claire had gotten up and waited for him to come back. "Claire you won't believe what you're brother found" He handed the paper to Claire and she read it and checked the update day and looked at Leon and smiled.  
  
She got up and hugged him and tears of joy came spilling out of here eyes and said. "Maybe there is still hope"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awwwww. Please R&R to tell me what ya think. Thanks, Burnsidegirl 


	3. Awakening

It's time to pay  
  
This is part 3 of It's time to pay. Enjoy. I don't own the song Bother or the band Stone Sour. Nor do I own RE.  
  
  
  
  
  
Awakening  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In an UMBRELLA lab a young girl lay on a cold medal table and began to wake up. "Mmmm...What? Where am I...who am I?" She sat up and tried to get off the table but as soon as she stood she fell. Her legs were very weak so she sat there for a moment trying to let her legs gain some strength. She heard someone or something come into the room. She backed into the wall trying to hide.  
  
"Miss Alexia where are you" Someone called out. "Alexia?" She whispered to herself  
  
"Is that my name?" A female scientist walked forward and saw her sitting on the floor trying to hide. "Is that my name?" She said a little louder.  
  
  
  
"Yes it is. Don't you remember?" The woman asked.  
  
  
  
"No I don't remember anything" Alexia said.  
  
"Well we can help you remember" Then an older scientist walked into the room.  
  
"Ahh Miss Alexia has finally awakened. Miss Ada you can leave" He said.  
  
"Yes Doctor Morymaia. Call for me if there is any trouble" Ada walked off.  
  
"Miss Alexia fallow me to your room." Alexia got up and tried to walk. She was sort of wobbly at first but then she started walking a little better. Alexia hair was very long and gold colored, her skin was sort of pale, she was wearing a hospital gown. The scientist led her into an elegant room. "Does this remind you of any thing?" He asked. Alexia closed her eyes and a tune came to her mind and a few words.  
  
  
  
There was a friendly but naive king Who wed a very nasty queen  
  
  
  
"Yes it seems to bring back a little." She said softly.  
  
"What does it bring to you?" He asked.  
  
"It brings me a memory of a song. It went like.." She sang what she remembered.  
  
"I see well change to a night gown and tomorrow we'll start to help you remember who you are...and what you can do" He said the final part softly.  
  
(I wonder what he meant by that) She thought to herself. She changed into a beautiful night gown and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Claire's she heard the phone ring. "Hello. Oh hi Chris."  
  
"Claire we are going to leave for the UMBRELLA INC tomorrow alright."  
  
"Alright I'll start packing what I need. You and everyone else come by my house before we leave alright."  
  
"We will see you tomorrow Claire Bye"  
  
"Bye" Claire went to her room and put guns, her favorite pair of black jeans, black shirt, and black vest like her pink one in a suitcase. Not many people knew of a secret tattoo she had gotten. It said STEVE in black and red blood letters on the back of her neck. Everyone that knew her knew of the tattoo on her back. It was the Let Me Live angel It said "Let Me Live" across the top and in the middle was the angel and on the bottom it said "Or Else"  
  
  
  
  
  
She had begun to where all black clothes a little while after Steve died. Her nails were always painted a dark red like blood. She had practiced fighting skills and had become very fast and very strong. She put her pajamas on. The top was a black spaghetti strap shirt and the pants were black with silver stars on them. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and gently touched her necklace. It was a beautiful silver chain made of real, and delicate silver, and a huge real sapphire hanging off the end. She remembered Steve's words as he gave this beautiful necklace to her.  
  
  
  
Flashback "I want you to take care of this it was once my mothers. She told me to give this to someone I cared for and I care for you." He put it around her neck and kissed her on the cheek and smiled. She smiled back and turned around and hugged him. End flashback.  
  
"Steve.." A tear rolled down her face. "That is a moment I will never forget." She laid down on her bed and turned on her radio and Stone Sour was playing Bother.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Wish I died instead of lived. A zombie hides my face. Shell forgotten with its memories. Diary's left with cryptic entries. And you don't need to bother. I don't need to be. I keep slippin farther. Once I hold on I won't let go till it bleeds. YOU DON'T NEED TO BOTHER. I don't need to be you. I keep slippin farther. Once I hold on I'll never live down my deceit *  
  
  
  
  
  
She sang with the song meaning the words as she sang them. She thought to herself. (I need to talk to my brother and friends badly. They need to understand that if Steve's alive and something is wrong I will be the one to pull the trigger. I just hope nothing is wrong.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohhhh. Cliffhanger. Don't worry the next one will be out soon. I hope you like it. Oh yeah if you liked this R&R. Thanks. By the way I know that scene wasn't in the game but, A few things will be made up like that. 


	4. Mission

It's Time to Pay  
  
  
  
This is the 4th part of It's Time to Pay. This is called Mission. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mission  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire had dozed off on her bed not meaning to. She slept only a few hours. She woke to a knock on her door. She got up and put a black almost see threw sparkle robe and walked to the door. It was Chris and the others. She opened the door and all her friends and brother walked in, the ones that had decided to come anyways. There was Leon, Chris, Barry, Rebecca, Ark, Jill, Carlos, and then there was Sherry. Since the incident Sherry seemed to drastically change. She had begged Leon to teach her to use the guns once she found out about the mission, She learned how to street fight and then wanted to take Tea Kwon Do to make her even more dangerous. She was now 14. Her hair was long and still blonde, she had grown and was very thin and had long legs. She was a very fast runner.  
  
They all carried clothes and at least 2 weapons in a bag or case or pack of some kind. "I had you meet me here today because..well there is something you need to know. "There's this" She pulled out her necklace from under her shirt.  
  
"Whoa that sucker looks expensive" Carlos yelled out.  
  
"Carlos!" Jill scolded.  
  
"Who'd you get it from?" Sherry asked.  
  
"I got this from Steve. You see he said it was his mothers and she told him to give it to the woman he cared for. He said he cared for me. That is the reason I want to find him. I want to tell him how I feel, but as we all know there may be a problem...Wesker had his hands on him so only god knows what viruses or experiments have been tried on him. So I want you all to know, if something is wrong I'll be the one to pull the trigger.. even if I pull the trigger as he kills me I still want to be the one to put him at peace, I want to be able to say goodbye this time."  
  
"Oh Claire" Rebecca sighed. "I know how you feel" Rebecca walked toward her. "Not to long ago I lost someone I loved as well." Tears came to her eyes but she held them in. "But Claire if he is alive we'll find him and you'll be together again." Rebecca said smiling.  
  
"I just hope nothing's wrong" Claire said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Ey cheer up cutie. I'm sure he's fine." Carlos said.  
  
"We'll leave as soon as you get dressed Claire" Chris told her.  
  
"Right. I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs got in her bag and slipped on her black outfit. She brushed her hair so it was flat on her shoulders and her neck hiding her tattoo. She grabbed her bag with her guns and ran back downstairs.  
  
"Alright" Chris began. "A few old friends in the Air Force kept the Ashford jet for us. Let's get out of here. Our mission.."  
  
Claire cut in. "Our Mission destroy UMBRELLA, defeat Wesker, and find and bring back Steve Burnside" She looked at her brother and smiled. "This is truly pay back time"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So did you like it? I hope you did. I'm working on the next Chapter "Deep Thoughts, Forgotten Memories" oh yeah R&R. Thanks. 


	5. Deep Thoughts, Forgotten Memories

It's Time to Pay  
  
  
  
Chapter 5!!!! Enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep Thoughts, Forgotten Memories  
  
  
  
Alexia woke I her bed early in the morning. She got up and walked onto her balcony, it was still slightly dark. She looked at the disappearing moon and stars. "Who was I, what was I like, why can't I remember anything?" She asked herself. "I only have one memory, a song. I remember the tune but most of the lyrics are a blur to me. I see people in my dreams but there is no face just voice. A boy with red hair, a girl and a man with brown hair, and a man with blonde hair like my own. Maybe a brother, but..... I have no clue. I'm so confused." She said to herself and started sobbing.  
  
"Alexia are you awake?" The old scientist said as he barged into her room.  
  
"Yes" She answered. "Then shall we start helping you regain you memory?" He asked. "Yes help me remember." He led her to a room with a carousel. It looked very familiar. More of the song came back to her.  
  
  
  
*There was a friendly but naive king who wed a very nasty queen. The king was loved but.. The queen was feared.*  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes as memories of fire, pain, and blood filled her mind. She realized it wasn't her blood or pain, it was someone else's. She saw herself laughing at it, fire illuminating its way through her fingertips. (Was I really that.. that horrible creature) A headache hit her hard, she screamed and fell to the ground on her knees. "It can't be. That couldn't have been me.. could it?" She got up and ran back to her room slamming and locking the door behind her.  
  
The scientist fallowed her. "Miss Alexia what did you see" He asked knowing quite well of what she saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pain..fire surging through my body, the blood of others spilt on my hands, and I was laughing at it. Was that truly me?" She questioned herself scared.  
  
"Yes Miss Alexia. That is what you are. A girl with a powerful virus in her body. A virus so powerful that he or she whom possesses it could gain awesome strength or learn any skill, if they can control it." He explained.  
  
"And if I do not want to learn how, if I am to scared."  
  
"Your energy could change with your mood. It's a scary thing to see. People tremble at your name, you were so evil and powerful, do you want to have that power again?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'd rather not even remember who I am." She fiercely said.  
  
"The at least let me teach you to control your energies." He pleaded.  
  
"That I will let you do, but I want to hear no more of my past" She demanded.  
  
"As you wish." He answered. "I will leave you be until you are ready to come out."  
  
"That was truly who I was" She said and hit her door and fell on the ground sobbing. "It can't be"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the others had boarded the jet and were on they're way to UMBRELLA. Some of them were asleep, Jill laid her head down on Carlos's shoulder and fell asleep. He put his head on top of hers. Sherry was curled up in her chair, Leon however couldn't even close his eyes, he was to busy thinking of what would happen. Rebecca leaned back into her chair and slept, Barry leaned back and was trying to sleep, Ark was not tired yet so he just sat in his chair and Chris was flying the plane. Claire was sharpening her combat knife and polishing her gun. "Claire if you polish that gun any more the finish will come off" Chris said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I know it's just that I'm worried.. worried about what might happen, but I just know he's okay"  
  
"Yeah? How can you be so sure?" Chris asked  
  
"I don't know. I can just feel him inside my heart still I guess. I know he's still with me somewhere."  
  
  
  
"I hope you're right little sis" Chris said. "Anyway, you should get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be hard for us all. I will have to face Wesker, Sherry will have to face the company that killed her family, Barry has to face a company that has ended many of mine and his comrades' lives, Carlos has to defeat his old company, and Leon will face the company that killed a girl that could've been more to him then she was." Chris explained,  
  
"But Chris UMBRELLA will have to face something as well." Claire said.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" Chris said with a questioned look on his face.  
  
"The wrath of a young girl of whom they took a man she loved from her" She said in a serious tone.  
  
"Yeah, heh, I never thought of that. Well in a little while I'm gonna have Barry fly the jet so I can get some rest. Get some sleep Claire you'll need the energy" Chris told his little sister  
  
"Aright good night Chris"  
  
"Goodnight Claire...Sweet dreams my little sister"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is Claire's heart telling her the truth, and what's up with Alexia? Will she ever confront her fears and find out who she truly is? Keep reading and find out. Hey tell me what ya think I hope you liked it. R&R 


	6. A Friend

It's Time to Pay  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the sixth chapter of It's time to pay. You know the drill. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A Friend  
  
  
  
  
  
The team had landed and it was night, and since the jet had the Ashford symbol no one was suspicious. After they had entered the facility the group split up. Claire went deep into the building and entered a room with prison cells in it. She looked in the cells seeing either dead or barely even alive creatures and humans. She saw one cell that seemed empty but looked even closer. Someone was asleep in there, maybe someone for an experiment. She picked up a small stone that was lying on the ground and tossed it at the person in the prison. "Uhh" The person grunted as the small stone hit him.  
  
"Hey are you alright, who are you" She whispered to the person in there. A young man in the cell then got up and looked at who was standing near his cell.  
  
"Claire?! Is that you?!" The young man said moving closer to the bars.  
  
"Come into the light" She asked him. He walked forward a little and Claire realized who it was. A young man with red hair, and green eyes, and an all to familiar face.  
  
"Steve! You're alive!"  
  
Clare put her hand through the bars as he did the same and their hands met. He held her hand firmly but gently. "Oh Claire, thank god you found me, listen I don't have that much time to explain but Wesker knows you're here, and we need to get Alexia out of her room.." Claire stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Alexia!!! What she's alive?! Why do we have to find her?" Claire exclaimed  
  
"Claire she's not like she used to be she has no memory of who she is at all. She is as innocent as a little girl right now." Steve told her "Besides I don't want them experimenting on another being as they did to the people and creatures in these other cells" Steve told her.  
  
"Alright we'll go get her if it's truly what you want." Claire told him "But first where are the keys so I can unlock this door and get you outa here!" Claire asked in a excited voice.  
  
"The keys are in that room over there" Steve pointed out.  
  
"Alright Steve I'll be right back. Hold on" Claire ran over to the door of the room. She tried to open it but it was locked. The door was mainly glass so she punched through it and opened it. She saw the keys on the other side of the small room. She began to walk toward the keys when an alarm sounded. She grabbed the keys and ran to Steve's cell.  
  
She unlocked his cell. "Alright where is Alexia's room?" She asked in a hurried voice.  
  
"It's up those stairs. Come on" He said as they began running up down the hallway and up the stairs leading to Alexia's room........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it? R&R. Thanks! Sorry it was short. 


	7. 7 Enemies, friends

It's Time to Pay  
  
Wooo Hooo!!! After a long needed break I have finally made a chapter 7 for my story It's Time to Pay. Here it is. Enjoy!  
  
7. Enemies, Friends  
  
"Claire!" someone yelled.  
  
"Chris!" Claire yelled. Next to her Steve was trying to open the door to Alexia's room.  
  
"Open darn you!" He shouted at the door. "Alright I've had enough" Steve said and then punched the door, his fist going through it. The others just stared in shocked amazement. "I'll explain later." Steve said then opened the door from the other side. "Alex" Steve shouted for her. The room was empty.  
  
"She must have left" Claire said to him.  
  
"No, the way she is she would be way to scared to go anywhere alone. She's most likely hiding somewhere in here." Steve said  
  
Everyone began to look around the huge bedroom. Chris saw something on a table, it was a diary, he picked it up it said Alexia Ashford but the Ashford was crossed out and "Burnside" was put instead. "Hmm" Chris walked over to her closet.  
  
"What is it Chris?" Claire asked.  
  
"I heard a noise" He said. He opened the doors to her closet and there she was. Standing there, looking at them.  
  
"Alex!" Steve said.  
  
Alexia stood there and looked at everyone. She looked terrified. Then she looked at Chris and directly in the eyes. A small memory came over her thoughts "Redfield?" She asked. Then she passed out, falling into Chris's arms.  
  
"You have some explaining to do" Chris said looking at Steve.  
  
"I know.." Steve was cut off.  
  
"Five minutes to detonation. All personnel evacuate immediately." The recording that everyone knew all to well spoke.  
  
".But there's no time. C'mon lets get out of here." The group ran down the halls, Alexia still in Chris's arms and just as soon as they were at the exit someone spoke.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Chris. Oh and he brought the rest of the team, so nice to see you again as well Claire."  
  
"Wesker! You jerk. I ought to." Claire was cut off by Steve.  
  
"Claire you and the others run ahead, I'll be with you as soon as I can." Steve said.  
  
"No Steve I just got you back, I'm not going to lose you again" She said to him.  
  
"You won't Claire I promise, remember when I punched through Alex's door" Claire nodded "Well I think I can take him, you see Claire Wesker and I are evenly matched now, so go on I'll catch up." Steve said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Alright Steve but you better come back in one piece" She said.  
  
"Can't promise that" Steve smiled. "But I'll try"  
  
"Alright lets go" Rebecca said. Everyone ran off to the plane leaving Steve and Wesker...  
  
Hahahaha Cliffhanger!!!! Betcha wanna know what happens next huh? Well since I'm going to be working on this story the next chapter should be up in a couple days. Don't forget R&R. 


	8. Free

It's Time to Pay  
  
Hi! It's chapter 8 and if you're wondering yes this is going to be a long story. But the chapters are a fair size so maybe you won't mind. Well anywho I think you'll like this chapter it has a bit of fighting, taunting, and a warm sweet moment at the end so..Enjoy!  
  
Free  
  
"Steve are you protecting that Redfield girl and her friends? It's so like you to be soft, to bad no matter how hard we tried we just couldn't wipe your memory" Wesker said with his normal cocky voice.  
  
"Shut up Wesker, I've had enough of you, you know that!" Steve shouted at him.  
  
"I remember the pain and the many emotions you went through watching Alexia Rapidly grow, slowly but surely becoming your sister. I remember the look on your face when we said she was made from your blood and was a baby in that tube she grew in. I could see you heart breaking in your eyes. Then you took it upon yourself to protect and love her as only a brother could, becoming her only family." Wesker said watching the pain and anger blaze in Steve's eyes.  
  
"Shut Up!" Steve yelled. He ran at Wesker and punched.  
  
"Rule 1. Don't fight blindly in anger, I thought we taught you better then that" Wesker said tauntingly dodging Steve's attack.  
  
"Fine" Steve said in a calm voice, he turned and tripped Wesker. Wesker caught himself before falling.  
  
"Are you really going to fight me? You know you don't have a chance." Wesker said.  
  
"How do you know, you've always turned me down when I asked for a fight so how would you know my true strength."  
  
The two began exchanging hits. "You know you'll lose boy, if I were you I'd quit while I was ahead" Wesker said to him. Then a hit connected into his jaw.  
  
Steve smiled "But you're not me"  
  
"2 minutes to detonation." The recording spoke.  
  
"We don't have time for these games Wesker" Steve said in a serious tone.  
  
"I agree" Wesker said and kicked Steve square in the stomach. It knocked the air out of him, he fell to his knees but remained conscious. When he looked up Wesker was gone.  
  
"I'll get you next time" Steve said catching his breath.  
  
"1 minute to detonation.."  
  
"Great!" Steve stood up and ran as hard as he could. He reached the exit and boarded the plane.  
  
"Steve! Are.are you okay?" Claire asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"Okay hold on to something, we're taking off!" Chris yelled. The plane set off leaving the exploding building behind.  
  
"Where's Alex!" Steve said in a panicked voice.  
  
"She's fine Steve, Chris set her down in the very back seats" Claire said calmly, holding his hand. Steve noticed this and then reality hit him. He was free. He was free, alive, and with Claire. Then Claire smiled at him. "Hi Steve" She said to him.  
  
He smiled as well "Hi Claire" They just stared at each other, then Claire turned a little as if to walk away and Steve gently tugged her arm, she lost her footing and fell into his arms. He held her gently.  
  
After a moment Claire began to sob softly. "Steve I'm never going to let you go again" Claire whispered into his ear as she hugged him.  
  
"Me neither Claire" He whispered to her "I promise"  
  
Did you like it? See I told you this chapter would have a warm fuzzy ending. Well I'll write more soon, I promise don't forget to R&R. 


	9. Explainations

It's Time to Pay  
  
9th chappie!!!! WOHOOOO!!!!!!!(And many more to come heheh....heh ^_^;) Well the name of this chapter really summarizes the chapter so ENJOY!!!! Oh yeah and Steve's B-day was supposed to be in a month or so from when he died said so in the CV novel so Steve is 18.  
  
Explanations  
  
After awhile Barry had taken control of the plane, because Chris had a "few" questions to ask Steve. Like why Alexia was alive, or more importantly why was he alive? "Steve" Chris said. "Come here I have something to ask you" Steve stood up but as soon as he did the onslaught of questions began. "What happened, why are you alive?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure but it probably has something to do with that serum they put in me, you see I wasn't really dead although I should have been the virus had just taken control of my body, heart rate, breathing patterns, everything, but there was something special because as soon as I was hit my body began to rapidly heal.... So when I arrived at the STANLY Inc. facility I was barely bleeding. They put some serum in me so I could control my body again and so there was no chance of the Tyrant thing happening again" Steve chuckled. "As if I would object to that. Well anyway they also put some other things in me so I'm just like, and in some ways better then Wesker" Steve said making a fist. "But he would never admit to it, He would never even take me on, I guess he was afraid of being knocked out by a 18 year old" Steve chuckled again and so did the others.  
  
Chris could tell Claire and Rebecca were picturing the  
look on Wesker's face after he had woken up from being  
beaten down by Steve. They couldn't help but laugh, "I  
guess that's about it anything else Chris?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yes, I understand why you're alive but why is Alexi......." Steve stopped him.  
  
"Her name is Alex now..... Please Chris what ever you do don't call her Alexia. She has no memory of that life and well.... I'd rather she would never remember. The way she is now, remembering that would terrify her" Steve told him.  
  
"Or it could just turn her into the murdering, insane, psycho she was before. She's going to find out someday Steve you know that as well as I do." Claire interrupted. "But.... Maybe she has changed you should know"  
  
"She has, I know she has and if she ever remembered what she did to us she may just..... Break down. She told me she remembered a little bit but nothing really damaging, to us or her." Steve told them  
  
"I still don't know if I can trust her near us." Chris said in a doubting voice.  
  
'You see that's where I come in. I could keep her in control with my strength, and if she got.... To out of hand I would take care of her permanently, I believe that's another reason why they made me look after siding the fact she's made from my blood but....." Chris cut Steve off.  
  
"You think that was an important detail?!" Chris shouted "How was she made from your blood?!"  
  
"Umbrella has a cloning lab and they put me there and extracted blood for the T-veronica Virus but they thought of something "Why not put the new technology to the test" and they used my blood and the virus to create Alex." Steve said casually as if there was nothing strange about it.  
  
"So she's your sister?" Chris asked.  
  
"More or less" he once again said simply. Chris's mouth fell open. While Chris wondered how anything Steve was saying was possible Claire took him away from the group. She grabbed his hands and looked him straight.  
  
"Steve how can you accept this? She killed you, tried to kill me and Chris....I just....I don't want that to happen again. How can you trust her? How can you just simply accept the fact that she is your blood?" Claire asked franticly.  
  
"Claire...I....You wouldn't understand" He told her and let go of her hands, he looked away from her, trying not to make any eye contact with anyone on the plane.  
  
"Steve I would understand if you would just tell me I won't question your beliefs but....I just want to know how can you care so much about, well, her?!" Claire asked.  
  
"Alright, when I woke up from all the procedures they put me trough to enhance my strength, speed, and just about every thing else they told me what they did with my blood and then they showed me. She was a baby in some kind of tube. They told me she was going to be my sister...and that it was Alexia. I didn't want to believe it, they even told me she would have all the memories of Alexia but something went wrong, instead of having her memories she ended up having my childhood memories even when our...I mean my parents got killed. She saw herself in all those memories with me." Steve explained  
  
"Steve, I have another question if three months ago she was a baby why is she 17 now" Claire asked.  
  
"The tubes liquids had some sort of age enhancer in them made for only clones and they could've stopped it at anytime but because of the memory loss they stopped her when she was in a 17 year olds body. So she's my little sister now. UMBRELLA is going to want her back, they will come looking for her and because she has my memories she's afraid of them and if her powers were to react I don't know what could happen." Steve told Claire. He had a horrible headache from having to explain everything, worrying about what could happen. He looked at Claire who instead of being as worried as she was moments ago she was smiling at Steve.  
  
"Steve no matter what I'm going to help you keep her safe, okay?" Claire told him.  
  
"Yeah" Steve smiled back. They leaned close to each other about to kiss; they were so close they could feel each others breath......  
  
"Steve" A quiet, weak voice called to him.  
  
Steve looked at Claire then Alex. He grabbed Claire's hand and took her over to Alex. "Alex this is Claire" Claire hesitantly held out her hand, Alex immediately grabbed it and shook it.  
  
"Steve always talks about you." She looked into Claire's eyes. "I could've sworn I've met you before, oh well" Claire could've sworn her heart stopped beating right then.  
  
(She must have a bit of memory but not enough to know  
who she I am exactly.) Claire thought.  
  
"Steve who are all these people?" Alexia asked  
looking around. He knew exactly what she was  
thinking.  
  
"Don't worry Alex, these are Claire's friends. They're gonna keep you and me safe from UMBRELLA" Steve said giving her a reassuring smile. Alex giggled.  
  
"Like anyone needs to keep you safe" Even Claire found that funny. She had a point, before they had ran for the plane she saw Steve fight Wesker a little and she thought if anyone needed protecting it wasn't Steve.  
  
"You should go sit down in one of the seats, the only ones left is the one by Chris" Steve said.  
  
Claire flinched. (If she sits by Chris he'll be jumpy the whole way home, but it's the only spot left. Oh well) She thought.  
  
"Alright" Alex said. She walked over to the seat next to Chris and looked at him closely. A memory hit her and she couldn't exactly make out what it was, she felt a white hot pain sear through her brain. She ignored it and sat down. Chris looked at her as she turned and smiled softly at him.  
  
(She looks so innocent.... Maybe Steve's right, maybe she has changed. Does she really have no memory of the things she's done) He thought to himself as he forced a soft smile back at her. Even though he'd never admit it sitting this close to her made him a little edgy.  
  
Hours later almost every one had fallen asleep. Leon had insisted on flying the plane so Barry and Chris could get some rest, but Chris couldn't sleep. He felt Alexia stir softly, and nuzzle against his shoulder. (It's gonna be a long night) He thought but he couldn't help but smile at her..... a little.  
  
9th chapter done and more to come hope nothing in this chapter confused you, I think I explained everything well enough but if something did E-mail me and I'll be happy to explain it to you. R&R. thx 


	10. I HAVE RETURNED

**I HAVE RETURNED!!! Now I am older and wiser then before. I feel so bad, I started to cry when i found out people were still watching me and my stories and yet I never knew. I love you all, after all these years you still follow along, well I am back and I am going to write again! I still have tears in my eyes while I type this. you guys will never know how much I love you all. I feel like i should revamp my stories now that my skill has only increased and very very soon you will finally receieve the updates you deserve.**

With much much love  
Burnsidegirl


End file.
